


Not Like Them

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bucky thinks the whole mess was dumb and he let's Steve know, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Other, Other super hero's step up, Pro Tony Stark, Super hero community, Team Iron Man, Team Iron Man is the best, Tony isn't alone, Wanda is mentioned but not here, because I'm not a huge x-men fan, but I don't TOTALLY bash them, but I think it's apllicable, in no uncertain terms, they have a say in things too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: The Super Hero Community has a thing or two to say about the Accords and what went down during the Avengers "Civil War" nonsense.AU. I think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic on the fly at work and the ending scene at the park today when I went to take pictures and do some exercising. :) basically, i thought, this whole time that Tony Stark basically just holds the MCU together. and we get smaller stories with the netflix shows. And I think it is high time the other Super hero people step up and help out. Also, I have read a ton of pro team tony fics and he's always rebuilding the Avengers. So I thought, what if people don't give him a "choice" and build the new avengers themselves? 
> 
> i don't know if I will continue this. but here is an AU I think needed to happen.

**_Not Like Them_ **

**_Summary - After the “Civil War” the Super-Heroing community decides that they’ve been silent on this for long enough._ **

**_~*~_ **

**_Every Great Dream begins with a dreamer; always remember you have within you the strength, the patience, the passion to reach for the stars; to change the world ~ Harriet Tubman._ **

 

**_~*~_ **

 

Pepper has done plenty of “Welcome Back, Tony.” moments in her life, but this one took the cake. She even looked back on Afghanistan with Fondness.  _ FONDNESS.  _ She did her best not to cry this time. 

 

Tony had been found several hours he’d been left there. The tape of his fight with the two super-idiots was hard to watch. The tape of his parents dying was hard to watch. And even if Tony threw the first punch. The least Barns could have done was taken it. 

 

Brainwashed or not. Friends sometimes had to take a punch or two when they were being dicks. The Palladium poisoning debacle was basically Tony just getting punched and no one understanding why. If he had just TOLD them. 

 

But he’d changed a lot after Afghanistan. 

 

Pepper looks up as the doors to the elevator open; she’d had a long day at SI - and only their funding to the Maria Stark General Hospital allowed her to come after hours to see Tony - to find three people in a pre-pre waiting room. 

 

A somewhat slight woman with dark hair, a black man who was rather handsome, and “Danni?” 

 

The other Billionaire glanced over, then stood. Looking sheepish as fuck. “Hi, Miss Potts.” he said. Much like Tony, Danni had changed as well. Pepper knew less, but, she’d heard rumors at events. Tony had explained what had “happened”. But then waved it all away as a convenient lie. If only that were true. 

 

“Who are they?” she asked. 

 

“These are my friends, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. We aren’t here to see Tony. We know he’s in a bad way and can’t have many visitors. We’re here to let you know that we are not like  _ them.” _

 

Danni said. He sounded sincere. Pepper wasn’t sure how to believe him; the Avengers had not only betrayed Tony, but the rest of his SI family. They’d been used just as much as Tony had. Pepper swallowed hard. The others didn’t say anything. Jessica looked as if she wanted to push but when tears welled up and Pepper turned her head away for a single moment - Danni motioned to her. 

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry. We aren’t in a good frame of mind right now.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Jessica said. “We thought it’d be better to do this here. Maybe we were wrong,” 

 

Now that really did make Pepper cry; they were slightly wrong but she could see how they would rather “ambush” her here than at SI. They were trying. Danni didn’t have her number and maybe he’d tried calling from his offices. She wasn’t sure. 

 

“I’m sorry.” and it was Luke, standing next to her. “Come sit down.” he hated to see women cry. He offered Pepper a handkerchief, which, who carries one these days. Tony had always done that, and she isn’t sorry to sob even hard. No she is not. 

 

“Okay, okay…” Luke has his arms around her and is holding her. “We’re sorry.” 

 

“You shouldn’t apologize.” Pepper said through her tears. 

 

“We should.” Jessica disagreed. “We aren’t billionaires, well except for Danni. And we weren’t around for the New York nuke incident. And we just kinda let your guys take the lead on everything. In fact, the street Heroes never really liked the Avengers. We thought they were dumb and full of themselves.” 

 

“Yeah?” Pepper asked. Trying not to sniff, she’d gotten makeup all over Luke’s handkerchief. He was still holding her and she was okay with that. 

 

“But we all realized something after…..” Jessica sighed. 

 

“Everyone sometimes forgets about others feelings.” Danni took up after Jessica shot him a sharp glance. “How other people think about things. Rogers and them, they didn’t care what the rest of us thought about the accords. They got leaked, did you know? To the internet.” 

 

Pepper shook her head. “They weren’t for local heros.” 

 

“But it’s going to be. Jessica said. And I’d rather I had some input in it, and a lot of others we know. But, we aren’t here for that. We’re here to tell you that what the ex-vengers did was wrong.” 

 

“Why…?” 

 

“We don’t agree with Rogers just burning the world down for one person.” Danni said. “And besides, what type of American’s are we to just randomly invade other countries?” 

 

Pepper blinked, they had a point. “I, yes.” 

 

“So, you don’t worry about anything while Tony gets better.” Jessica says, the public had always called him that. “We’re going to take care of things.” 

 

“And space threats?” Pepper asked. 

 

“The Defender’s defend against anything that harms innocent people.” Danni shrugged. “If you don’t mind.” 

 

“I don’t.” Pepper shook her head. “Tony’s always taken on those burden’s since Afghanistan. I’d like some help.” 

 

Luke let her go and stood back; “Thank you.” he said. 

 

Pepper offered the handkerchief back; “No,” she replied. “Thank you.” 

 

~*~

 

Charles waited by Tony’s bedside, knowing the exact moment the man would wake; Erik sat on the other side. With a book. Not minding the wait. Tony blinked his eyes open and took in the ceiling. 

 

“Have you been here long?” his voice is croaky. 

 

“Not really.” Erik said. Slipping the book closed and to the side. “Charles knows a lot of things.” 

 

“We need to speak with you. Miss Potts agreed that this was the right time.” 

 

“Though, we may have ridden roughshod over her.” Erik muttered. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Hush now, just listen. We are not here to hurt you.” Charles put his hand on Tony’s arm where it wasn’t bandaged. “We are here to help you. Because we and several others realized that we cannot just let this go on any more.” 

 

Tony blinks at Charles. “I don’t understand.” 

 

“It’s fine. But for now, know that the Mutants are in your corner.” 

 

“Why? I thought you didn’t very much like non-mutants.” Tony said. “I mean, I always understood why…..” 

 

“We saw that small addendum in the accords.” Erik sighs at the two of them. “Of course a Superhero record would mean that mutants would have to sign up.” 

 

Tony remembered now. It was the only thing he’d been able to change before the Accords were thrusted at him. He nodded; “and protecting your bunch made you realize what?” he asked. 

 

“We’ve been spoiled. Doing our own thing. And not helping you when you truly needed us.” Erik said. “We stayed out of the New York incident, and we have been known to fight internationally. And we did not come to your aid.” 

 

Tony shook that away; “It’s fine….I get it.” 

 

“It’s not fine.” Charles said. He was gentle about it. Even Erik kept his voice down. Tony looked at them both surprised. He didn’t know it, but he’d really been expecting to be yelled at. 

 

“Please,” Charls sighs and reaches a hand up to gently stroke Tony’s cheek and temple. “We aren’t like them, and if it is okay. I’m going to put you into a deep rem sleep if that’s alright. You need more rest. Of course I won’t if that is your wish.” 

 

Tony was exhausted and he most definitely would not rest. He’d have to be chemically induced into it, knowing Pepper the way he did. But he also did not feel like facing the world.  “Okay.” he agreed. He didn’t want to come off as weak. But he just….he was just so tired. 

 

Charles soothed Tony back into sleep. Then he and Erik silently left the hospital room. The doors are very wide, and Charles likes how easy it is to get his wheelchair in and out of halls and rooms. 

“That was….” 

 

“Hard.” Erik said. “I wonder if he’ll be able to get past it.” 

 

“Not everyone is us.” Charles reminded his life long partner in all things. 

 

~*~

The next time Tony woke, it is to Pepper, Rhodey and Happy eating Chinese and watching Downton Abbey. He stayed quiet, just watching them silently watch the tv. They even had the subtitles on. He loved this moment. His true and tried family are all here for him. After everything he’s done, screw up and lived through. These people had never left his side. 

 

“Hey, save some of that for me.” Tony called. They all jumped up at once, almost spilling the noodles and rice. 

 

“Tony. oh my god. Tony.” Pepper put her carton down and moved closer to the bed. Tony wanted to sit up but his body felt weighed down. He was still a bit groggy too from whatever Charles had done to his head. But, rested. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Rhodey asked, “We got your favorite.” 

 

“Yeah….” Tony wiggled a finger. “I can’t….” 

 

“Here, I’ll do it.” Pepper retriever her carton and the one they’d gotten for Tony. The sesame chicken was mixed with rice as he liked it. She scooped a bit up on a fork. She’d never really gotten the hang of chopsticks, or it was easier to feed Tony with a utensil. 

 

“Turn up the TV.” Tony said. Not really wanting to talk. This, he missed. Forget the ‘Super friends’. He never really liked them anyway. 

 

~*~

 

If the ex-vengers thought they were going to get a huge parade and welcome home party. They were highly mistaken. Their carrier landed without fan fair. People started to unload it without giving them looks of praise. And no one waited for them on the tarmac. After six months of being in exile. They returned to nothing. 

 

Bucky didn’t really care; not like the others did. They’d all talked about their return. What would happen and what they’d say. Mostly they spoke of Tony Stark groveling at their feet and apologizing and giving them the world. Bucky had always held a private opinion that the man in question would not, in fact, ever show his face around them. He’d been busy getting ahead of the ex-vengers in the media. He’d released the tapes and yet still got them their pardon’s. With the only condition that they sign the accords. 

 

Bucky signed it, then threw it at them and told them that they needed to fix the mess they made. He laid into Steve later that evening. Three weeks before their return. They had a huge blow out fight which included a few smashed vases and Shuri’s glares when it was all said and done. Maybe a cracked wall or two. 

 

The other caveat to their probations, the UN wanted Wanda; the accords had been Tony’s so that they could be housed at the Avengers HQ outside of New York. Wanda was the UN’s. Who wouldn’t approve any time of pardon from the President IF they didn’t get her. 

 

Bucky was glad she was gone. She put things into people’s heads. And he only knew because he was the only one she couldn’t manipulate. Maybe because his brain already knew what had happened to it and resented and fought any other type of conditioning. But one thing is for sure, once she left, Steve really didn’t have much to be angry over. 

 

Especially after Bucky put his foot down. Super Soldier or not, Bucky still was going to look after that idiot and put him in his place when he needed too. He wasn’t the same Bucky that Steve remembered. But somewhere, his original personality came out given enough time. 

 

And without the Hydra conditioning words; he could exercise his free will without worrying about hurting anyone, or anyone getting a hold of that word list and making him into a mindless killing machine. Things were good despite the others grumbling. 

 

They got their luggage and headed for the airport terminal to figure out what to do next. Bucky wondered if they’d call one of those car pick up services. He’d heard a lot of things but either way it was going to be expensive. 

 

And that’s when they saw that a van was parked out and a man with a sign reading; EX-VENGERS this way. Stood outside looking bored as fuck. Steve frowned but didn’t say anything. He kind of still sported a black eye. Guess his super healing abilities had slowed down a bit while in the ice. 

 

The van took them to Avengers HQ where they were still not greeted by anyone but an intern who looked rather mad about it. She is a young girl with blonde hair in pig-braids. She gives them the nickel tour and then says; “and stay away from Mr. Stark or I’ll kick all ya’ll’s asses to space. Let Thanos eat you.” she spat at Steve, then left them in their wing of Building five. Which is at least seven buildings away from the development and science division that Bucky suspected might house Tony’s lab. When he was here, of course. 

 

Yup. No fan fair. No one hugging them or welcoming them back home. Bucky was fine with it. The others, not so much. 

 

“I say it’s high time you….” Bucky pointed at Clint and Scott. “Got on the phone and call your families respectively. I would, but mine are dead.” and then he turns to find a vacant room. 

 

Steve doesn’t have anything to say. Guess this is the end of the line. 

  
  
  



	2. Overwhelming Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets overwhelming support from places he hardly ever thought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene in the previous chapter happens after this one. So think of all of this as a prologue to the ex-vengers returning. 
> 
> also, Marc may be a bit OOC. I wanted to pick a NY based hero that isn't SUPER duper popular in the MCU; but I think he and Tony Stark would kinda know each other. if not my name than by reputation.

Not Like them - Chapter 2

 

~*~

Marc Specter inspected himself in the window; the blinds were half closed and yet he could see the broken and beat up body of Tony Stark. By the time Marc had returned from his dalliances in Egypt and became the “Fist of Khonshu” - Tony Stark had been kidnapped by the Ten Rings terrorist group and everyone thought he was dead. 

 

He had invited one Pepper Pott’s to be an agent of his; but she turned it down. Citing that she was going to wait for Mr. Stark’s body to bury properly next to his family. Thankfully, he returned alive. Marc - also known as Steven Grant, billionaire and Private Detective - offered a welcome back to Tony. They had gotten together a time or two but both were simply too busy to give any type of attention to their budding friendship. 

 

And then, the Avengers ‘Civil war’ happened and it was a fucking disaster. Marc was glad he’d held out on the invite to join. Not only because he’d chosen the same name as America’s patriotic ‘hero’. But also because he saw the other boot dropping when Tony couldn’t and Tony had so many issues that it made sense he wouldn’t see it. 

 

Marc knew a lot more than people thought he did, he played dumb to keep up his cover; and now it was time to reveal himself to the one man who had done his best to actually protect people. 

 

Marc gently opened the door and entered. He closed it softly, trying not to make Tony fly into a panic attack by his sudden presence. Tony fluttered his eyes open. Smiled a little bit. 

 

“You tried to tell me….” he said haltingly. “I...didn’t…” 

 

“It’s fine. I knew you wouldn’t be able too.” Marc replied. They had one conversation before Marc washed his hands of the whole thing. Ne tried to tell Tony that he and his fortune were both being taken advantage of by SHIELD and the Avengers, that they weren’t his true friends. 

 

Try growing up in an environment where you’re always criticized, never praised, then go through all the trauma Tony had and THEN be told shit about the new “family” you just went through battle with by an outside source. Yeah. It wasn’t going to fly. 

 

“I am sorry.” Tony said. “Empty words but...you were right.” 

 

“Wow. did the sky turn green?” Marc turned to the window. It was bright and the sky is blue. Tony chuckles. Then grunts at the pain it caused. 

 

“It’s alright.” Marc said. “Moon Knight is a bit like you, he’d rather fight alone. However, I’ve been contacted by a few other of New York’s finest super heros and we’ve all decided something rather important.” 

 

“What? That I’m fired?” 

 

“Yes.” Marc deadpanned. “You are fired from doing this by yourself. That’s all you’ve been doing. I know the importance of sometimes teaming up; but no one I’ve done that with has betrayed me like Rogers has you.” 

 

“You don’t know everything….” Tony said. 

 

“We know that. But, we are here for you Tony. You are the one who truly saved the day.” 

 

Tony smiled; “Thanks.” 

 

~*~

 

He really should NOT be surprised when he wakes later that evening to see the Daredevil sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a braille book. Tony knew a lot of thing about the protector of Hell’s Kitchen. He liked to keep track of all the street level heroes. Just in case they needed anything. But, he much preferred to let them learn their lessons the hard way. Much like he had to do. 

 

“I know you’re awake.” the gruff voice said. 

 

“Are you here to tell me you’re going to help me out with the new Accords?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yes.” Daredevil didn’t try to deflect his intentions. “I am a lawyer after all.” 

 

“A criminal lawyer.” 

 

“I’ve read them over. It’s not that bad and my friends are helping me.” 

 

“Okay.” Tony sighed. “Hey, why is everyone suddenly…..here?” he asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked. He didn’t need to be ‘Daredevil’ here. 

 

“Everyone’s suddenly showing up. I don’t understand. I didn’t get involved with the street level crime because I knew you guys could handle it.” 

 

“We see that our petty street crimes is nothing compared to whatever cosmic threat you face every other week.” Matt replied. 

 

“Did you hear about Thanos?” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“That’s what Ultron was for, that’s why Vision got created. We’re heading into an intergalactic war that we don’t know anything about, and instead of listening to me and helping me build allies with other countries to defeat Thanos. Stupid Rogers goes off and burns the entire thing to the ground because he thinks it’s  _ wrong.” _

 

Matt sighed; “That sounds like a lot to put on you.” 

 

“I almost died….in that bunker….” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I……” Tony sighed. 

 

“Will it come out to the media?” 

 

“Probably not. T’Challa won’t want that heat on him, I’d like to keep it private.” 

 

“Yeah but….” Matt cringed. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Tony sighed. “You better get back to that beef you’ve got with the Punisher.” 

 

Matt frowns, “yeah.” but he has a feeling that beef just might change. 

 

~*~

 

He has spent enough time in the hospital thank you very much; Tony is lounging in the penthouse atop his newly named “Stark Tower.” enjoying the skyline. The new flips through all the old stories again. Wondering where the Ex-Vengers have gone, and what Tony Stark will do now. They’re also reporting a bit on Moon Knight and the Daredevil teaming up in Harlem to take down some alien, zombie frogs. 

 

And NASA called; there was an anomaly in space about a galaxy away. The hubble telescope took a pic of what appeared to be a huge ass ship. 

 

Tony needed to get ready. He needed to build and create a defense force against Thanos. He needed to get gather the stones and get them off world as soon as possible. 

 

He was just about to go down to his workshop against doctor’s orders when something huge, and magnificent took up the whole view of the floor to ceiling windows that led out to the balcony of the tower. 

 

The large ship settled over his garden, and the landing ramo went down. Tony got to his feet and hobbled over to the doors which opened for him. Down the ramp came a rather beat up Thor, Loki, Bruce and a tall Warrior woman. 

 

“What the fuck is that doing in my garden?” Tony asked. 

 

“I did not know where else to park it.” Thor said. 

 

“Welcome back, but what’s wrong? Why didn’t your use the rainbow bridge of friendship and magic?” 

 

“Our home is gone.” Loki said. “Destroyed.” 

 

“And this ship holds the rest of our people.” Thor explained. “Farmers, merchants, hard working people needing a new home.” 

 

Tony blinked, he had an empty as fuck tower. Because no way in fuck was he going to allow the Ex-Vengers to get a fucking pardon and move back just to abuse him again. Thor had been gone for most of this bullshit. So. why the hell not? 

 

“You guys can have the tower.” he said. “I’m not going to use it.” 

 

Loki, Thor and the lady looked taken aback. “Are you certain?” Loki asked. “That’s a tall order and your government may not want us here.” 

 

“Fuck the government.” Tony flapped a hand at Loki. “I’ll take care of them.” 

 

~*~

 

Settling into the tower didn’t take any of them long. But it was weird having a bunch of Asgardians around trying to acclimate to midgardian tech. Tony needed both Thor and Loki’s help to get Congress to grant them sanctuary in America. The UN tried to argue that it was dangerous. 

 

But The Asgardians landed on American soil and asked the American government to stay and become citizens. So it was really up to America to decide what to do and what not to do and the UN can kinda go and take a hike if they didn’t like it. 

 

Eventually, all of Tony’s tower were filled with Thor’s people. And Tony packed his things, signed the tower over to them and left for the Mansion his mother left him. He was glad to be rid of the tower. It still held his name. But that was it. Thor and his people had free reign and they had plans to start a company and use their skills to build something for themselves. 

 

Tony could respect that. 

It’s a few weeks later when Loki, Thor and Bruce barge into the mansion and find Tony in his dad’s old office going through a bunch of old stuff. Pepper hadn’t allowed Tony to go back to work yet, so he’s stuck looking through old, old, old schematics and saving the stuff he thinks he can repurpose. 

 

“We saw the tape.” Bruce said. The other two were far too angry to speak, odd that. 

 

“Tape of…?” 

 

“It’s all over the news.” Bruce said. “The Tape of your parents murder and what happened at the bunker.” 

 

Tony didn’t think it’d ever get leaked, but it had. And now he was avoiding all the social media. Well, not all of it was bad. Most of it was in support of him. And calling the ex-vengers out on their shit. 

 

Only he had told Matt that he’d almost died there; no one else knew. Only that he had sustained injuries. He hadn’t even said who gave them to him. Now the whole world knew. 

 

“We’ve talked to the others.” Thor said. “Moon Knight and Dare of the Devil, Lady Jones….” 

 

“Wait. all of the people who’ve seen me or Pep?” Tony asked. 

 

“We will not allow this mess to continue.” Thor said. “I am deeply grieved that my Shield siblings have treated you thus.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, point break.” Tony shook his head. 

 

“Tony,” Loki was glaring at him. “I am not surprised, from the start I could see their duplicity. And even though I have betrayed my own brother, and family and people. I am disgusted by what happened here in midgard when we were away.” 

 

“I don’t think you really have a leg to stand on.” Tony blinked. 

 

Loki looked down; “I have both of my legs….” 

 

“That’s not what he meant.” Bruce patted Loki’s shoulder. 

 

“What did he mean?” 

 

“He means that you’re top dog when it come to betrayal.” Thor said with a small smile. Using some Earth Vernacular he’d learnt during his time on earth. 

 

“Anyway, thanks for the support guys. But I don’t know what you want me to do with it.” Tony ran his fingers through already mussed up hair; “I don’t know what anyone wants me to do with it.” 

 

“Maybe, nothing.” Loki suggested. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’ve been absent from the media of the socials.” Thor grinned.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes; “The local superhero community is being very vocal about what went down in siberia.” 

 

Tony cringed. Sometimes the smallest thing could set off a panic attack or a flashback. It’d gotten to a point where anything red, white and blue got kicked out of the house. Then the video got leaked. BOTH of them. He couldn’t face the world. So he kept to the mansion. 

 

“Okay, and?” Tony asked. 

 

“I don’t think our former friends will return any time soon.” Thor muttered. “And I am deeply regretful of grabbing you by the throat over the ultron business. I’ve possibly haven’t come as far as I thought on the anger business.” 

 

Tony blinked at tall, blonde and hunky. “Oh….uhhhhh. Thanks….I don’t know what to do with that….” 

 

“Whatever you want is fine.” Thor said. “Let me repay you.” 

 

“Helping with this Thanos nonsense should be enough.” Tony said. That was always the endgame. No one else saw it. Everyone else got too distracted with their stupid feelings and couldn’t put it aside to take care of the bigger problem. Something Tony had been trying to figure out for years. 

 

“Also, does either one of you know this Stephen Strange fellow? I think he’s the key to this alien invasion force.” Tony added.

 

~*~

(Avengers Thanos AU from here on out) 

~*~

 

Stephen Strange was not surprised in the least when Tony Stark showed up at the Sanctum. Nor was he surprised when he was explained to about Thanos. As Protector of Earth; Stephen had made it a hobby to keep track of all the baddies that could destroy Earth. And since he technically took care of a Diety bent on world destruction. The “purple monstrosity” as Tony so well put it - should be much of a problem. 

 

“As long as we get the invinity stones off Earth we should be fine.” Stephen said. 

 

“Right. And where exactly would we put them?” Tony asked.

 

“No where that is inhabited.” Stephen snorted. Not in a mean way. He and Tony had about the same personality. Brushing things aside if they felt they had a better option. 

 

“I’m out of ideas, Your Magical-ness.” Tony deadpanned. 

 

“I’ll take the Infinity Stones to a realm of my own making. One that Thanos cannot get to in this time or space. Then we take him out. Once dead there shouldn’t be a problem.” Stephen explained. 

 

“Alright, and meanwhile I’ll create the army to take him out.” Tony nodded. 

 

“Very good. Shall we confer at a later date to compare notes?” 

 

“I’d like that very much, Doctor.” Tony replied. 

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Stephen replied. 

 

Tony looked away, no one had actually referred to him as such in a serious and respectful way. It felt nice. Yes. maybe they could get along. 

  
  



	3. Not Like Them - The Villain Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer doesn't do what he would have done; and Luchino Nefaria and his daughter aren't the bad guys they wish to believe themselves to be. Pepper and Tony are just two confused individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, why the heck not have some villains interspersed. I tried to find some no one really writes about. and don't look at them too closely. I haven't read a comic of anything but I think these characters are interesting.

~*~

 

Justin Hammer - like much of the rest of the world - had watched the slow train wreck that was the Avengers “Civil War” with alarm and disgust. He saw what Tony Stark had been trying to do, because that’s just how business works. Sometimes you make a show, then come in from the back end and fix the mess. 

 

Justin wasn’t hardly that good at it; not like Tony or his ever faithful Pepper Pots. However, after his stint in jail he’d come across Josephine Hammond; a simple name change. And a few hard won R&D meetings had them coming up with a “new” clean energy source. They had a harder time than Tony with getting people behind it. 

 

But at the end of the day it was more or less a Stark Phone vs a Hammon Hand Held Device. Or Triple-HD as they marketed it. There were die hard fans for each. And plenty of youtube stars “reviewing” each product. It was fun in a way. 

 

Until this fiasco; and he had gotten a communique from Captain Rogers. What the man wanted was basically another Stark to fund them. To fight the accords. In another life, Justin knew he’d have been all over that. He would have bought anyone off to have a semi-private superhero army. And he would have been alright with them leaving Tony to die in that bunker in Siberia. 

 

“Fuck you.” was the appropriate reply Justin scrawled onto the note. Then sent it back to Rogers and that was the end of that. Sure, Justin and Tony weren’t ever friends. He didn’t blame the other for that. He did come off a schmuck and Joe always pointed out. 

 

Justin was trying to change a lot of things about himself; because Tony stark did that in a cave, Justin had a few months in jail; it just wasn’t the same. So here he was just running a company as best he could and NOT bothering Tony Stark. 

 

Though maybe he did donate a lot of money to the Maria Stark foundation; under an assumed name. Of course. Making amends without people knowing it is hard to do. 

 

Running interference between Tony and the Avengers though wasn’t hard; yes, Tony is the best at what he does. And Justin has always been second in that regard. But he could get past the Wakandian’s bullshit of firewalls and whatever to bug the Avengers phones so that he always knew what they were talking about. And if he forwarded whole conversations to Pots. well, neither never mentioned it. 

 

Josephine sent Tony a simple floral arrangement when he’d been rescued from Siberia. And Justin most definitely had NOT released those tapes to the world. Which garnered respect for Tony. 

 

Which in turn had a lot of people throwing their hats in with Tony; the winning side. So to say. And Justin always liked being on the winning side. 

 

~*~

 

Josephine pulled Pepper to the side at a function; she didn’t mind playing at being a “CEO” for Justin. She understood why it had to be done. She was learnign the ropes, and felt miles and miles away from Pepper. But she wasn’t here for business. 

 

“How’s Mr. Stark?” she asked. 

 

“He’s fine.” Pepper’s tone is terse. 

 

“Look, I’m not here to hurt you or him. I know that you and my boss have a history, but Justin is upset about Tony nearly dying. They may not be friends but Justin feels it just wasn’t fair.” Josephine explained. 

 

“If there’s anything we can do for you, just call us up.” she shook Pepper’s hand then left her to her thoughts and a dirty martini. 

 

~*~

 

Luchino’s jet landed on American soil several weeks after Tony’s second return; not so triumphant as the first. He wore his best suit and sunglasses. His daughter at his side looking just radiant in Parisian high fashion. No one knew if his secret Villain code name. Or his association with the maggia; who had sent him to speak to Stark. 

 

A certain little Kitty Cat is going to get an awakening when he finds out that harboring the Avengers was a mistake. Well, they’d give him a pass on Barns. They could understand that one - but, truth be told. Everyone rather liked Tony. Sure they had to fight Iron Man from time to time. But no one could deny that the man within the suit was amazing. And in another life probably would have been their leader. 

 

Well, Villains could have fantasies too; and Luchino was not ashamed of the one he brought up from time to time. Tony Stark in his bed. Calling out his name. Ah, what had transpired between them at the castle wasn’t anything personal. At least, Luchino hoped. 

 

They were met by a stretch limousine and taken to the “Avengers” Compound. He’d been in contact with Tony for months before garnering an invite. 

 

Whitney whistled, impressed by the large facility. Of course it was staffed; and they were met by Happy. Who quickly took them through to an office, that by no means was actually Tony’s office. It was far too bland for that. 

 

“Mr. Stark.” Luchino said. “You are looking better than the hospital photos suggested.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes; some stupid b-grade reported had been able to sneak in under the guise of a nurse. It hadn’t happened again. It also did not do what the publishment wanted. Instead of losing support. Tony found that he’d just gathered more. 

 

“Luchi, is this visit just you wanting to make sure I’m alive? What global destruction have you got planned?” Tony asked. 

 

“We’ve ceased trying to take over the world, as you say, we have bigger, purple fish to fry.” Luchino’s soft Italian accent fills the room. And makes Tony relax a bit before he catches himself and comes alert. 

 

“What was that?” he asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you trying to mess with people?” Tony asked. 

 

“Father, remember what the scientists said. That people who have had their minds messed with psychically will be able to tell.” Whitney reminded her father. 

 

“Ah yes.” Luchino nodded. 

 

“You’re still a villain.” Tony huffed. 

 

“We are not here to hurt you.” Luchino said. “The device just needs some adjustment and honestly, I didn’t turn it on. The device is embedded in a host. And it activates when someone wants to be sincere.” Luchino explained. 

 

“It’s being finicky.” Whitney replied. 

 

“Or you did mean it.” Tony scoffed; then cocked his head at them. “You did mean, it, right?” 

 

And what had those bastards done to this man? Luchino couldn’t help but ask the universe. That Tony Stark had to ask two Super Villains he had fought on multiple occasions if the meant what they said. 

 

“We may not be heros.” Whitney said. “But we at least have morals.” 

  
_ And They Don’t….. _ went unsaid.


	4. Party Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST LAST LAST CHAPTER GUYS. I swear it is.   
> if there's a sequel to this don't be surprised if it's Justin/Luchino/Tony because there's a pairing we all need in our lives. lol.

~*~

Tony gulped at some flavored, bubbled water; a long time ago he’d be knee deep in the whiskey and halfway to Vegas drunk in another sports car impulse buy. But he that was a very long time ago. 

 

Pepper had insisted that he come to his Mother’s birthday party; the Maria Foundation put a huge party on to raise funds for the inner workings while everything else went to charity. It happened once a year and it would have to last them until next year. 

 

Autumn Vincent ran the Maria Stark Foundation well; and had asked if could attend this year in light of the accords; of course they were helping with the Sokovia incident. Not that certain people “cared”. And they used some rather interesting pictures of Maria’s Stark’s Son to show the need of the people. Added bonuses included a charity for enslaved people in Sokovia and other places, along with children. Underground Railroads garnered a lot of attention when facts were given straight with no chaser. 

 

Justin attended of course; he and Luchino where getting on like a house on fire. Tony kept a watch on them, but everytime they noticed him staring at them they just waved at him - Tony would politely decline his head and move somewhere else. 

 

He always missed the worried looks the two “super” villains would throw his way after; Whitney of course was hitting on Pepper. And if Josephine got a dance from the other CEO; well, that too was all fine and good. And honestly, this had to be the best party Tony had ever seen others enjoy. 

 

Autumn hadn’t mentioned anything about Maria’s death in her speech. Some people gave him their condolences. It was a topic that people respectfully didn’t bring up. Tony didn’t know if he liked that or hated it. He didn’t know if he actually wanted people to know. It’d been all over the news, until it had died down and they moved onto the next hateful thing the President said or did. 

 

Suddenly the noise of the place, clinking of glasses and cutlery and lwo mumbling became all too much and he promptly took himself to the bathroom. One the door is shut, and he’s checked to make sure no one else is in there he can gather himself. First public appearance since the fight. And it sucked balls. At least it wasn’t a press conference where once again he made a fly by night decision to stop all production of weapons. Tony should have gone the sneaky way around Stain. 

 

**_Had tried with Rogers and his ilk but look how that turned out_ ** ; Tony sighed. The thought wasn’t the one he needed right then. 

 

“Tony.” 

 

He froze. Glanced up at the mirror and there stupid Steve Roger’s stood. “Looking” concerned. Tony didn’t exactly know what to do. The nano-suite wasn’t ready yet. His old one hadn’t stood up to Rogers, and where that idiot would be, so would the other. 

 

“What do you want?” Tony hissed. Not at all happy and on a verge of a panic attack.

 

“I want to talk.” Rogers said. 

 

“Funny, you didn’t want to do that before. Why should we talk now?” it was a valid question. 

 

“Tony….” Rogers sighed, disappointed….

 

Tony’s thoughts halted; “NO!” he spun now, angry. “You do NOT get to use that tone on me. I am done. I am done with your bullshit now move.”

 

“Tony.” 

 

“I said move.” Tony was able to “push” his way past Rogers and out into the dim bricked hallway. Why did he choose that bathroom. It was the farthest from the party. Of course they’d ambush him. Tony gave the two idiots who accompanies Roger’s a glare before turning and walking away as fast as he could. His arm was caught in a steel grip. And he was pulled back. 

 

“Tony, okay….we aren’t going to talk. You’re going to do exactly what we want.” Steve said. 

 

“I will not.” Tony felt his breath become more erratic; his chest tighten. His lung capacity had diminished again from that stupid shield - he saw a flash, waited for the impact. He was still being dragged back. Further down the hallway. 

 

He wiggled in Steve’s grip. Forgetting everything but the idea of “get away”. It repeated and repeated in his head. 

 

Until….

 

“You will unhand Tony Stark.” a smooth, Italian accented voice said. 

 

“Count Nefaria?” Clint gagged. 

 

The grip on Tony loosened, and then a swell of magic gripped him and he landed at Luchino and Justin’s feet. Justin knelt at his side. Checking him over for injuries. 

 

“Did they hurt you yet?” Justin asked. 

 

Tony shook his head. But the panic attack was full on now. Justin put his arms around Tony and pulled him into the warmth of his own body; “It’s okay now. Tony. I promise.” 

 

And if a couple of those Hammeroid Drones suddenly showed up to stand in front of Tony, well, possibly, for once Tony will let that go. 

 

“How dare you put your dirty hands on Tony.” Luchino is deep in his Count Negario routine. They’re all squaring off for a fight. That never comes becomes then Loki shows up and snaps up a web in seconds. 

 

Effectively “arresting” Sam Willson, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. It wasn’t hard for the Accord’s Police to arrest them after they got the whole Story from Luchino and Justin. A little bit dragged out of Tony when he got himself under control. 

 

He then found himself in a lounge room; Rhodey, Pepper and Happy running interference and planning their “revenge” - all the while having two Super Villain’s coddle him to hell and back. 

 

Tony looked at everyone; and decided, that this is his life now. A new Chapter. And maybe with all the new allies he’d found himself to have. Of their own accord. He could defeat Thanos. 

  
  



End file.
